1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network device in a packet switched network, and more particularly, to a method for enabling support of advanced features, such as Internet Protocol version 6 processing, by a packet switched network including legacy components.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current packet switched architecture enables customers to create scalable networks. A packet switched network may include one or more network devices, such as a Ethernet switching chip, each of which includes several modules that are used to process information that is transmitted through the device. These scalable networks may also include one or more “legacy components,” i.e., component that do not support relatively new/advanced function, such as Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6). IPv6 is an improved version of the current and most widely used Internet Protocol, IPv4, wherein IPv6 creates more addresses so that more people and device can connect to the Internet, in addition to other enhancements.
In addition to legacy devices, advance devices may also be included in these scalable network. These advanced devices typically include additional functions that are not present in the legacy devices. For example, these advanced devices typically support IPv6 functions. As data enters the scalable network, the data may enter through one of the legacy components. If the data requires IPv6 processing, the legacy component will not be able to handle the IPv6 processing even though one or more advanced components on the network support IPv6 processing. Therefore, there is a need to make legacy devices that are incorporated into a scalable network with at least one advance device IPv6 capable.